


Dance

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: There under the starry night, they danced to the music in their head, Bucky rested his hand against Steve’s lower back, as he held Steve’s other hand, while Steve hands rested on his chest. They danced and smiled at each other, only they could hear the music that was playing, they danced together as if they were young teenagers again, memory of Bucky teaching Steve how to dance, flooded their minds. It was as if there were back in the 40’s, in Steve’s room as soft music played from the radio, Bucky twirled him around, dipping him low and pulling him back up, as they laughed in each other’s arm, as Steve had to constantly apologize for stepping on Bucky’s feet and Bucky couldn’t help but shake his head and laughed.





	Dance

Steve knew how much Bucky hated to be left alone, especially with his mind distraught and always in constant pain, he always ensured someone was there with Bucky. There were days Natasha would spend her evenings with Bucky, there were days Sam was there in the ring with him as they spend their day in the gym, there were days Clint would be with him in the common room as they watched tv. There were days Bucky would spend most of his time in the lab with Peter and Rhodey, there were days he would sit in Bruce’s lab and talk about science, and there were nights Steve would sit at the rooftop, next to him as they talked about during their days.

Steve had decided to go back in time, for his dance with Peggy, now he’s at the rooftop with Bucky, as they sat there enjoying the late-night breeze, Bucky shoulder length hair covering his face, Steve opens a bottle of beer for Bucky and hands it to him.

“Here you go.” Steve said.

“Thanks.” Bucky replied as he took a sip of it.

“How are you holding up, Bucks?” Steve asked him.

“Everything seems okay right now, Stark helped me with my arm, Banner is helping me with the pain. Natasha and Sam are helping me to cope with present. Peter and Clint are helping me the whole technology thing. How was the dance with Peggy?” Bucky replies as he turns to Steve.

“That’s great to hear. I’m just glad you’re getting along with the team. The dance with Peggy was nice, but I suck at dancing honestly, and you were a much better dancer than I am.” Steve said with a shrug.

“Well I was, I’m kind of rusty you know.” Bucky shrugs.

“No, you’re not. I saw you danced with Natasha the other evening with that stupid game Peter made you all played.” Steve chuckles.

“I honestly suck at it.” Bucky said.

“No, you’re not. Come on now. Let’s dance.” Steve said as he stood up, holding his hands out for Bucky.

“Steve, are you drunk? It’s late at night and there’s no music at all.” Bucky chuckles as he looks up at Steve.

“It’s in your head, Bucks. Come on. It’s not nice to leave someone hanging.” Steve said as he pulls Bucky up.

“Fine! For your sake alright.” Bucky chuckles as he got up and placed his drink next to him, he grabs Steve’s hands.

There under the starry night, they danced to the music in their head, Bucky rested his hand against Steve’s lower back, as he held Steve’s other hand, while Steve hands rested on his chest. They danced and smiled at each other, only they could hear the music that was playing, they danced together as if they were young teenagers again, memory of Bucky teaching Steve how to dance, flooded their minds. It was as if there were back in the 40’s, in Steve’s room as soft music played from the radio, Bucky twirled him around, dipping him low and pulling him back up, as they laughed in each other’s arm, as Steve had to constantly apologize for stepping on Bucky’s feet and Bucky couldn’t help but shake his head and laughed. 

As Bucky dips Steve like how he used to, he pulls Steve up and they rest their forehead against each other, taking deep breaths as they look at each other and smile, it would be an awkward scene to be caught in, two super soldiers dancing together without any music, and holding each other in their arms, Bucky smiles at Steve and looks up at him, he leans forward and kissed his lips softly, Steve was taken aback but he did lean forward and kissed him back, it was slow and deep and full of passion. As they pulled apart, Steve looks at Bucky, he could see how nervous Bucky was, the ocean blue eyes he had always loved to look at, looks scared and afraid right now.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” Bucky said as he tries to pull away.

“Buck, no. Stay.” Steve said as he held onto Bucky’s arms.

“If you’re going to punch me, please do it quick, so I can get back to my room.” Bucky sighs as he looks down.

“James Buchanan Barnes, look at me.” Steve said softly as he tilts Bucky’s head up, looking deep into his eyes.

“You’re my best friend and I really love you, and I want you to know that. I would do anything for you honestly and I can’t lose you. I really love you, Bucks.” Steve said as he looks at Bucky.

“But Steve, what about Peggy?” Bucky sighs.

“What about her, Bucks?” Steve asked him softly.

“You love her, don’t you?” Bucky asked him as he looks at him, wanting to hide the disappointment in his voice.

“Yes, Peggy was my first love, I loved her.” Steve said, he could see Bucky’s heart was breaking.

“But the keyword is loved, she might be the first women I had ever loved, but you’re the boy that I have always loved, the boy in the 40’s when he was sixteen to the man, I love that is centuries old now. Bucks, I have always love you. I love how you crinkle up your nose when you’re confuse, your hearty laughter whenever someone told you something funny, your stupid smirk when you try to flirt with me, even the little hair flip you do when you’re annoyed. I love when you get extra jealous when someone tries to flirt with me, I love when you have that little snore whenever you take a nap in my arms, I love how whenever you get nightmares, I was the first person you looked for. I love how I’m constantly on your mind, ever since we were kids and we’re centuries old super soldiers. I’m gay for you, Bucks.” Steve said as he cups Bucky’s face.

“Bucks, say something.” Steve asked as he looks into Bucky’s eyes.

“Did you just come out to me that you little shit were already gay in the 40’s?” Bucky asked him.

“I said so much, and that was the only thing you heard?” Steve chuckles.

“Well yeah, since when were you exactly gay and in love with me?” Bucky grins up to him.

“Come here.” Steve said as he pulls Bucky closer to him, kissing his lips softly.


End file.
